


Knocking on Heavens Door

by Aqualina_Sky



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Heaven, Kinda? He comes back, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, character lives, i dunno how else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqualina_Sky/pseuds/Aqualina_Sky
Summary: Once the pain hit, it was staggering, knocking him to his knees. He barely had the self control to mutter into the comms, “Iron Man, I’m down.” Before he was listing to the side, barely registering the impact of the ground against his head.





	Knocking on Heavens Door

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was an idea I got while watching Deadpool 2. I don't own anything you recognize, and it has nothing to do with the song, even though that's the title.

Steve knew the moment he realized he was hit that it was bad. It had taken him a minute to register the impact, the placement, the blood, but there was no doubt that it was either lung or heart that was punctured. And the bullet was still in him, preventing him from healing. 

Once the pain hit, it was staggering, knocking him to his knees. He barely had the self-control to mutter into the comms, “Iron Man, I’m down.” Before he was listing to the side, barely registering the impact of the ground against his head. 

*

When he woke, the first thing he registered was that nothing hurt. Usually, that wouldn’t be cause for concern, but he also remembered with perfect clarity what had happened. The second thing he registered was that he was neither in the hospital nor the med bay and avengers tower. Instead, he was on a gorgeous beach, wearing loose gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt, a far cry from the uniform he could swear he had just been in. After another moment, he realized that instead of his now usual six foot two, he was back to being a scrawny little thing.

Steve stood, taking in the white sand and palm trees around him, perfectly blue water lapping at his feet. Something was very very wrong. From a distance, he saw a figure approach him, but with the return of his astigmatism, he couldn’t make them out. With no other option, he started walking towards them. 

Upon getting closer, he had to do a double take, chest closing up in a way it hadn’t in fourteen (and eighty-eight) years. It was Peggy, in all of her twenty-two-year-old glory, hair curled, and lips painted Victory Red. It makes him want to cry, she’s so beautiful. But he also realizes at that moment what has happened, and he asks as she comes face to face with him, “Am I dead, Pegs?”

“Not yet, Darling. But you could be. In a few minutes, even your body won’t be able to keep up with your blood loss, and it will shut down.”

“You make it sound like it isn’t a guarantee.”

“It isn’t. Tony Stark and Bruce Banner are working on your body as they fly you to Wakanda for Shuri to heal. She is closer, and has better technology.”

“But?”

She smiles, soft and fond, at him. “But you have to make a choice. No one can make it for you. You can give up, stay here with me. Or you can go back, and be with your family, with Bucky.”

He looks lost, like he’s a twenty-one-year-old who has been thrown back into a war he was never meant for. It makes Peggy’s heart hurt for him, but she already knows the choice he needs to make, even if he doesn’t yet. 

“How do I choose that Pegs?” He asks, begs really, of her.

“You know the right thing to do Steve. You’re smart.”

“But I don’t want to lose you again.” He whispers the tears that have been threatening finally spilling over. “I love you.”

“I love you too, my Darling. But our Boy is still back over there. He still needs you, after everything that he has been through.”

Steve sniffles, unable to help but crush Peggy to his chest then. “I miss you, Pegs. Every day I miss you.”

“I’ll still be right here waiting on you. You and Bucky both.” She promises softly, carding her fingers through his hair. “But it’s time for you to go back now.” 

He nods, and when he blinks, the pain is back, and there is an oxygen mask on his face and chaos around him. Slowly, his head rolls sideways, and he catches sight of Bucky next to him, tears dripping down his face as he watches over Steve. Slowly, Steve smiles, forcing his heavy, heavy hand to give Bucky a thumbs up. He didn’t know what the future held, but he did know that when he and Bucky finally kicked the bucket, there would be a beautiful beach and a beautiful woman waiting for them.


End file.
